Nightly Encounters
by LittleRedOne
Summary: After serving detention, Ginny and Pansy end up having a little encounter in the dungeons. Femslash with a mention of slash in passing. Ginny/Pansy


**A/N: **This one happens to be rated M for a reason. It also happens to include some lovely femslash action. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, be my guest and read. I'm not entirely fond of the Pansy I wrote, but she worked with what I wanted to happen so I dealt with it. As for Ginny, who I write often, I tried to keep her as close to my normal character as I could with the change in sexual preference shining through a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a single character, but I sure wish I could own a few of them...

* * *

"I can't believe I have to serve a detention with you," Pansy sneered.

"It's not a walk in the park for me either Parkinson," Ginny snapped back at her.

They fell into a stubborn silence; neither wanted to be the one to actually initiate a conversation with the "enemy". When they showed up for detention with Professor McGonagall, neither expected to see anyone else there. To say they were disappointed with their partner for the night would be a severe understatement.

They were currently in the trophy room, cleaning. What a joy it was too. Polishing what seemed like an endless amount of trophies, plagues and anything else that was not spotless. Both girls much rather have just had to write lines; at least that way they could sit down. No, that'd be too nice of a thing for McGonagall to do though. They had to bend and reach. Maybe it was her subtle way of telling the girls they needed exercise?

"This is ridiculous," Ginny said, frustrated with all the moving about.

"For once, I agree Weasley."

With an astonishing amount of civility, they continued on conversation, each asking questions and learning unimportant things about their enemy. Time passed quickly once they were finally concentrating on something other than the stupid trophies in front of them. When they finally paused to check the progress they'd made, they were shocked to see they only had about twenty minutes worth of scrubbing left to do.

"What'd you do to get here anyway?" Ginny asked. It was the typical detention-mate question; comparing someone else's crime with yours to see whom got off with the more fair punishment.

"I didn't really do anything, more like I said something. Talking back to McGonagall isn't a good idea by the way."

Ginny snorted in laughter. "Everyone know it's not a good idea! You're a seventh year and you're just learning this?"

"Hey! I was having a bad day!" she defended herself. "What'd you do?" she asked after a moment. Ginny's smile faded.

"Caught out after hours."

"That's all?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why that would cause the quick, drastic emotional change.

"That's all I got detention for, yes."

"What were you doing out?"

"You don't want to know," she muttered. "Well actually," she thoughtfully added a moment later, "maybe you do, or _should_ rather."

"Continue," Pansy raised an eyebrow after Ginny didn't elaborate.

"I had followed Harry out."

"I do _not_ want to hear about your nightly encounters with Potter," she quickly interjected.

"I don't even like him anymore," Ginny scoffed. "He's been sneaking out and I was determined to find out why. I'll tell you though; _I'm_ not the one having nightly encounters with him."

"Who is he having encounters with then?" asked a confused Pansy.

"What were you doing last night Parkinson?"

"I fail to see how that answers my question."

"It will in due time."

"I was with…someone last night."

"Who was that someone?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Okay fine. I'll take a different approach. Were you with Malfoy last night?"

"No," Pansy crossed her arms, annoyed. "Why does everyone always assume Draco's the only person I like? So maybe I hold him on a bit of a pedestal, but honestly! He's good looking and bloody rich, who wouldn't? He's awful to me compared too Da…compared to whom I spent my time with though." Ginny raised an eyebrow at the almost slip, making a note to come back to that after her point was made.

"So you weren't with Malfoy."

"And I had begun to think you at least at some brains Weasley."

"I'm just double checking. Now, back to my previous point, _I'm_ not having nightly encounters with Harry. And _you're _not having nightly encounters with Malfoy."

Pansy stared at her a moment until the insinuation hits her. "Wait! Are you trying to tell me _Draco_ and _Potter_ are having nightly encounters?"

"That's precisely what I'm trying to tell you." Pansy burst out laughing, catching Ginny very off guard. She'd never seen the older girl do anything but smirk or scowl. To see her break out in uncontrolled laughter, well, it was a bit unnerving. Even more so by how pleasant it actually sounded.

"I don't see why that's funny," Ginny stated simply. Pansy calmed down enough to respond to her.

"Draco Malfoy with Harry _Potter_! How do you not see humor?"

"Because I saw it with my own eyes."

"You must have been mistaken," Pansy said simply.

"Wanna bet? After we finish this detention I'll show you. I'm sure they probably meet up in the same room."

"You do that," Pansy said, deciding to indulge the younger girl in her crazy proclamation. They quickly finished up their cleaning and left the trophy room. "Alright Weasley. Where's this room?"

"Down by your common room," she answered, heading for the nearest down staircase.

"Why do you know where my common room is? You Gryffs shouldn't know that."

"My brothers taught me where _everything_ is in this castle. And as far as I know, no one else in the house knows. Other than Ron and, of course, Harry."

"Oh yes, because they're reassuring others."

"Shh…we can't make any noise coming up to the room or they'll hear us and we'll be in all sorts of trouble with them." Pansy quickly quieted down. If Draco really was in that room, with anyone, she didn't want to be the one to interrupt him. She'd seen him angry enough with other people that she was quite content to pass on it being her turn.

Ginny crept up to a door and peeked in the window before quickly ducking down and motioning Pansy over. She silently made her way towards her, making sure to walk low so she wouldn't be seen in the window. She hesitated once she was positioned below it, not sure she really wanted to see what was on the other side. Before she could back out she took a deep breath and looked up. The sight there shocked her.

It was indeed Draco with Potter. And by the looks of it they were very much beginning to have what one would call a "nightly encounter" on the other side of that door. She quickly ducked back down and turned wide-eyed to Ginny.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I always thought Draco might like guys, but Potter? I thought they hated each other?"

"Ah, but hate is passion and passion in the right pretense can lead to lust. What you see here is a result of lust," Ginny explained in a whisper, catching Pansy's eye.

"Whatever that's a result of, it's bloody hot," Pansy said, peeking up to have another look.

"I don't disagree there," Ginny said, popping her head up next to Pansy's.

They both continued to watch the two boys who were seemingly in the early stages of the encounter. They watched as they kissed fiercely, lips smashing together, tongues reaching to taste any bit of undiscovered flesh in the other's mouth. They watched as Harry reached up and started to unbutton Draco's shirt. They watched as Draco returned the favor. They watched in complete fascination as lips left trails of kissing and sucking and biting down the others body and hands fumbled with belts and buttons. They watched in horror as Harry turned his head towards the door and with widening eyes noticed them and broke away from Draco. Sharing a quick, panicked look they took off running around the nearest corner.

"We have to hide. _Now_!" Ginny whisper-shouted as they heard the door open. Pansy nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Ginny quickly realized she was being dragged to the Slytherin common room, but gave no argument.

"Take the stairs on the left until you see the seventh year door," Pansy commanded "My beds the farthest from the door." Ginny nodded and continued moving.

If Malfoy were to come back right now she couldn't be seen. Pansy belonged in the common room, as it was her house. Ginny, however, didn't belong in any part of the dungeon this late at night; where she belonged is still eight floors up. She saw the door that read 'Seventh Year' and wrenched it open, quickly turning and slamming it behind her.

"What are you doing in here Weasley?"

She turned to see Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass all lying on various beds, seemingly having been talking. It would figure each of Pansy's dorm mates would be present tonight.

"I'm hiding," she said simply.

"I don't know where you got the idea it was okay, but you aren't welcome to hide in here," Tracey responded. Ginny ignored her and went to the farthest bed to sit down.

"What are you doing?" Daphne shrieked, standing up.

"Resting."

"Get off Pansy's bed!"

"No." Luckily the door opened and Pansy came in just as Daphne opened her mouth again.

"Pansy! Good. This filthy little blood traitor is under the impression she's allowed in here, and on your bed too!"

"She is," Pansy responded, walking towards her bed and sitting next to Ginny.

"He hasn't come back yet, but I'm not sure when he will. You may have to stay the night if you don't want to be caught."

"What are you doing Pansy?"

"Avoiding Draco's wrath."

"And you're protecting _her_ from it?"

"Calm down Daph, she's not _that_ bad." Ginny grinned slightly at hearing that. "You'll never guess what I found out from her."

"How could a dirt poor Weasley teach you anything worthwhile?"

"Money has nothing to do with brains, information or anything other than materials," Ginny said, trying her best not to anger the rest of them seeing as she _was_ hiding out in their territory.

"Yeah, look at Crabbe," Pansy smirked. "Anyways, you'll want to know this gossip." Despite themselves, the three girls leaned in upon hearing the word gossip. "Draco enjoys…male companionship let's say."

"I knew it!" Tracey shouted excitedly "You guys all doubted me, but I was right!"

"That's not all I have to tell you," Pansy smirked, loving how they instantly shut up to pay attention to her. "After detention, Miss Weasley was kind enough to show me where she's seen Draco having an encounter with a certain male student."

"Just tell us!" Millicent said, hating Pansy's slight dramatics.

"You always have to ruin my fun," Pansy scowled. "Would you care to share the information with the class Weasley?"

"My pleasure," she answered with a smirk to rival any of theirs. "Draco Malfoy, your house's resident hottie, is taking up abandoned class rooms with," she paused for a dramatic effect, "_Harry Potter_!"

All three girls burst out with statements of disbelief; much like Pansy had earlier that night. It took several minutes for them to stop speaking at the same time.

"Alright!" Pansy said. "Now, I know this isn't believable, but believe it. I had doubted it at first, but I, too, saw it with my own eyes. Which leads to our previous discussion; she's going to have to stay the night."

"Why?" Daphne asked, clearly annoyed.

"Harry caught us watching. If he recognized us, she isn't safe to leave here tonight."

"Well why'd you bring her here in the first place?" Pansy glanced at Ginny before answering the question.

"Quickest place to hide."

"I don't want to cause you problems in your dorm Parkinson. To be honest I'm not even sure why you're protecting me. Just at the beginning of detention we were complaining about having to spend time with each other."

"True, but then we talked a bit. And I found you aren't half bad Weasley."

"Well when you put it like that," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just get over it and stay the night."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I'd actually like to lie down now in that case, so where can I sleep?"

"My bed's fine. It's big enough for two if you don't mind sharing," Pansy shrugged back.

"Do you hit or kick in your sleep?" Ginny asked, staring at her critically.

"No."

"Yes she does," Daphne put in. "She's bloody dangerous to fall asleep with." Ginny raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment.

"Oh shut it Daph."

"I'll brave sharing the bed. I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing you know."

"Yes and you just had to remind us you're one of them?"

"Draco's with one of "them", can't you at least be civil with one?" Pansy asked harshly, getting annoyed with her friends, more specifically Daphne's never-ending complaints about the female Weasley being in the room. Daphne just huffed and lay on her bed, both other girls following suit.

"Do you want something to sleep in?"

"I can sleep in this. I don't want to be more of a bother."

"Yes because I'm sure that outfit would be comfortable," Pansy responded sarcastically, throwing her a satin nightgown and gesturing to a door off to the side. "Bathroom's through there."

Ginny entered the bathroom to change. After she was in the nightgown Pansy tossed her she blushed. It wasn't like anything she owned. It had a short hemline and a low cut chest; the edges were lined with lace. Not to mention that it hugged her curves rather, flatteringly, for lack of a better word. She was just lucky she's about the same size as the older girl or she'd look silly in the garment. If her theories about who Pansy spent the previous night with were correct, it could be an interesting night.

She walked confidently out of the room and back towards Pansy's bed, where the other girl was already changed and lying down. She discreetly placed a silencing charm around the bed in case of the following events. Ginny didn't miss the way Pansy's eyes raked over her body as she set down her clothes and pulled back the covers to slip into the bed.

"So, you spent the night with Daphne?" she asked after a moment.

"What?"

"I know you heard me."

"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to tell you who I was with."

"What if it's in your best interest?" Pansy slowly turned her head to look at Ginny.

"How so?"

"I think you can imagine," Ginny answered with a pointed look.

"Why would you think it was Daphne?" Pansy asked, stubbornly avoiding giving an answer.

"You almost slipped out the name earlier, which began with a D. She knows what it's like to sleep with you. And she's over bothered by the fact that I'm laying in your bed right now."

"Oh," Pansy said lamely, clearly not having expected Ginny to pick up on so many pieces of evidence.

"Yes, oh. Is that an "Oh, you're correct" or an "Oh, you're insane" though?"

"Oh you're correct," Pansy said quietly, watching Ginny's face for any sign of a reaction. She was quite surprised when the younger girl abruptly turned on her side to face her, her face portraying nothing.

"Do I look alright in this nightgown? I'm not sure if it fits well enough."

"I…I think it fits just fine."

"I'm not too sure. Is yours a bigger size? Maybe I better try that one on," Ginny suggested innocently.

"I believe they're both the same."

"I better check just in case." With out waiting for a response she pulled the satin fabric up over her head, leaving her under the blanket in just her knickers. She turned to look at Pansy, "well are you going to let me see what size yours is?"

Pansy nodded in wonder, pulling up her same satin nightgown, leaving her in just knickers also. She silently handed it over. After examining the tags, or pretending to, Ginny looked up at her.

"Hm, you were right, the same size. Oh well," she shrugged, tossing them both on the floor.

Pansy swallowed hard, wondering where this is going to lead exactly. Sure she liked girls and she had picked up some particularly nice skills while experimenting with Daphne, but was she really going to try something with a _Weasley_? Was she even really interested or just toying with Pansy?

Sensing the hesitance from the older girl, Ginny pretended to stretch, making sure to brush her hand against the other girl's bare side. She reveled in the sharp intake of air and made sure to brush the same spot when bringing her hand back down. She began to grow frustrated when she got no other reaction. Was she going to have to make _all_ the moves?

Pansy was finding it hard to breathe properly. Ginny's hand had send shivers up her spine. She wanted her – bad. She wasn't entirely sure how she had got to this point with the female Weasley. Four hours earlier she was walking in detention, scowling upon finding out who she'd have to spend the night with. Now she wanted nothing more than to stay the night with her, in a _very_ physical way. She couldn't take it anymore; she turned to the other girl.

Ginny was delighted to see Pansy turn to face her and quickly followed suit, leaving only inches between them, their breasts almost brushing. Ginny reached out at the same time as Pansy, their hands connected with each other instead of the desired body parts. They smiled all the same though and that's all the other needed. They met for a kiss. It wasn't gentle. It wasn't sweet. It was demanding. It was heated. It was everything they hoped it would be.

They pulled each other closer, breasts colliding roughly. Neither cared. They broke the kiss and Ginny trailed away until she reached the crook of her neck. She sucked and licked, causing Pansy to moan in pleasure. She bit down ensuring to leave a territorial mark behind but not enough to break the skin. She heard a hiss from the other girl and was pulled back up to her mouth.

Hands were roaming and groping with no care for tenderness. Everything with them was rough, violent almost. They broke the kiss again, this time Pansy's mouth trailing away. She skipped down to the breasts that were seemingly begging for her attention. Her mouth was on one, biting and sucking. Her hand was on the other, pinching and squeezing in a bizarre rhythm with her mouth's ministrations. A low moan escaped Ginny's throat, causing Pansy to smirk against her skin. Any hesitance she had earlier was long gone.

Pansy's hand left the breast it was working on and trailed down between Ginny's legs. She pulled at her knickers and, taking her time, inched them down her legs and discarded them on the floor with the forgotten night gowns. She stroked two of her fore fingers along her entrance, groaning at how wet she already was. She inserted her two fingers in one quick thrust, not caring to break the rough and tough mood they were in. She quickly pumped her fingers in and out of the slick, warm walls of the younger girl.

"Mmmm…Pansy!" she panted out, breathing harshly. Her body was twisting in pleasure. Her hips bucking to meet Pansy's hand every time she'd pull her hand out. Pansy's other hand was faithfully tending to her breasts still, making sure to give an equal amount to each. "Give me more Pansy!" she commanded. Pansy willingly obliged, slipping another finger in, her thumb reaching to rub her clit. It wasn't long before Ginny was reaching her climax, withering from the pure ecstasy the older girl made her feel.

Once her breath was caught, Ginny wasted no time in flipping Pansy on to her back with full intentions to make her feel just as magnificent. She started with kissing her fiercely; glad to feel the other girl's need hidden behind the kiss. Her lips slowly made there way down her body; so slow she was practically teasing. When she reached the curve of her breasts she stopped her progression downward to suck at the skin, determined to leave another of her own marks behind.

By the time her mouth made its way to their destination Pansy wasn't sure if she could take anymore. She needed to feel a release and she needed it now; the teasing was becoming too much for her. She bucked her hips slightly, trying desperately to feel some contact. Ginny smirked at the movement. She gave a slight lick to the girl's opening through her lacy knickers and received a groan of pure bliss. Deciding not to end the teasing just yet she pulled back a bit, blowing on the girl's warm center. This trick earned her a whimper, finally convincing her to end the torture to the other girl. She tore at the knickers, nearly ripping them to get them out of her way. She licked at her again, loving the taste of the older girl's juices, before plunging her tongue inside her.

"Oh fuck! Yes Ginny!" she moaned out. The thought that the girl's tongue could work wonders ran through Pansy's head before she lost the ability to think much of anything at all. She tried to buck her hips up, getting the girl deeper in her, but Ginny held her hips firmly down to the bed. With a frustrated cry she gave up with her hips, instead moving her hands to massage her breasts. It wasn't long before she was bucking her hips again however; it was beyond her control. She could feel the high point of her orgasm coming and arched her back, anxious for the blissful release. "Ohhh Ginny! Don't stop! Oh, God, don't stop!" she hollered out.

Realizing the end was near; Ginny released one of Pansy's hips and began to rub at her clit rhythmically. Pansy began to moan out her name, pleading her for any extra push over the edge. When she finally reached her climax her whole body convulsed. She was screaming out any words that came to her head, many not even making sense. Neither cared about that though, they only cared about the enjoyment they were getting. When her body finally relaxed in to a state of ecstasy she was amazed at what had just transpired between them.

Ginny licked her clean before returning to lie beside her silently. While Pansy calmed her breathing Ginny slid out of bed and put her knickers and nightgown back on before handing Pansy hers. She felt oddly embarrassed now. Why did she initiate that? Sure, she liked girls and so did Pansy, but really, that's no reason to fool around together. And what were they? They weren't friends; of that Ginny was certain. But could you really call them enemies anymore? You don't exactly do things like that with your enemies. Of course, Harry and Malfoy had their nightly encounters, and they were the worst enemies of anyone in the school. At least, she thought they were. She silently climbed back in to the bed and turned on her side to sleep, not wanting to deal with this right now.

Pansy on the other hand didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. She had been hesitant to do anything with Ginny, but she was certainly glad she did. If she were asked to rate Ginny and Daphne, Ginny would win, no doubt about it. She was bloody amazing with her tongue. She knew by the other girl's actions that the chance of it happening again were slim to none so she just reveled in the aftermath of their own nightly encounter. She wasn't sure how things would go in the morning. How would it be to wake up next to her? It was obvious they weren't enemies anymore. Even with out the previous activity; Pansy hadn't lied before when she said she thought Ginny wasn't that bad. They had managed to have a simple conversation in detention and she learned that the girl was quick witted, kind and exceptionally smart. She sighed; she would just have to see in the morning.

Pansy was awake first the next day. She was surprised to find that Ginny and she had both migrated towards the center of the bed in their sleep. Their legs were tangled together and their hands were lightly touching each other. She quickly detached her self from the younger girl's form. She knew she wouldn't be comfortable waking up like that. Though her movements were careful, she managed to wake Ginny up anyways.

"Good morning," Pansy said hesitantly once Ginny has stretched and had a bit of time to wake up.

"Morning," she mumbled out in response, causing Pansy to laugh silently.

"You can shower and change in our bathroom if you'd like. Its Saturday so there's really no rush. We've just got to get you out of here with out Draco seeing you." Pansy figured she would want to be out of there as soon as possible.

"I shower sounds like a good idea," she said, stretching once more before standing.

"Weasley?" Pansy asked just before she walked away, knowing it would be best to use her last name again.

"Yeah?"

"What…what are we now?"

"I'm not sure Parkinson. We aren't enemies anymore, but I wouldn't call us friends either." Pansy nodded, she had figured the same thing. "As for last night…"

"Let's just forget it happened?" Pansy filled in for her.

"Could you really forget that? No, let's just…_pretend_ it didn't happen." Pansy nodded and Ginny made her way to the shower.

That was the suggestion Pansy was hoping wouldn't be made. They had entered the night as enemies and left it somewhere lost between there and friends. It's not like they could _really_ be friends anyways. Slytherins and Gryffindors just weren't friends. That's why Draco was having secret encounters late in the night with Potter; no one would accept a friendship between the two of them, let alone a relationship.

As soon as Ginny shut the bathroom door behind her she pressed her back against it and slid to the ground. All she could do was ask why she put herself in this position. She was just thankful that Pansy decided to just go along with Ginny's reaction. She wasn't sure if she could handle Pansy expecting something more. She wasn't even sure what she would _do_ if Pansy had expected something more; probably not make a smart choice. She needed to get out of here. She needed to shower and leave the Dungeons. With that she rushed through a shower and was dressed and back in Pansy's room in no time.

"I better get going. Can you see if Malfoy is in the common room before I go?" Pansy nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later.

"He's not there. Theodore says he's still in bed. Potter must have kept him out late," she smirked. Ginny gave a small laugh and headed past Pansy for the door.

"Wait!" Ginny froze, afraid she was about to have the confrontation she hadn't wanted.

"Yes?" she asked tensely.

"You can't go down there alone. You'll never make it out in one piece."

"Lead the way then," Ginny sighed in relief. To say Pansy was correct would be an understatement. In one of her less graceful moments, Ginny tripped down the stairs, ensuring that when she hit the floor to the common room all heads were turned to her. She groaned. "Great."

"What are you doing in here you filthy weasel?" asked Harper, a boy she knew and disliked from her classes.

"Just lying around," she said as nonchalantly as possible, getting up with as much grace as she could muster.

"You don't belong in here, near here, or near us," he sneered.

"Shove it Harper!" Pansy interjected. "If you hadn't noticed she came down with me. I allowed her in here and you'll allow her out now."

"I'm not allowing her anything."

"Oh, you'd like me to stay then?" Ginny said sweetly, walking towards the couch he was on to sit down. Once she was seated he instantly scooted towards the farthest end.

"I certainly do not!" he said in alarm.

"Well you won't allow me to leave so I can only assume you do." Pansy smirked at the other girl's words. She really could handle any situation. "Were you interested in hanging out with me? Maybe you needed help with your assignments?" she continued in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I was interested in you leaving," he said fiercely.

"Well then you'll have to allow me to."

"I can do better than allow you to," he told her, standing up and grabbing her arm. He pulled her roughly off the couch and towards the exit. He didn't get far before she tugged her arm away.

"That was a mistake Harper," she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just get you out of here Weasley," Pansy interjected before a fight ensued. It would be her fault for bringing her in here if anything happened. Pansy walked up behind Ginny and gently pushed her towards the door. Ginny glared a moment longer at Harper before giving in and being lead out of the room.

"So…I guess we say goodbye now."

"Yeah Parkinson, that usually happens when two people separate," Ginny responded amused.

"We never used to say goodbye," she pointed out.

"True, but we've already agreed we're past the enemies stage. I'd say we're probably somewhere in the acquaintance stage."

"That works for me," Pansy shrugged. "See you around Weasley."

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, you certainly will Parkinson."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure how I feel about the morning, but I didn't want it to be a fluffy little thing and that's just how it worked out. This did give me an idea for another one-shot though involving Ginny and Harper...

Adrien, if you read this I added the little Harry/Draco bit because I know you like them and thought you'd enjoy them, even if it's just a small part. I was going to have it be a male/female, but I figured why not make it more interesting. :)


End file.
